Skylanders: EVX
"Evolve The Power!"- ''The game's tagline. Skylanders: EVX is the fanon 6th installment of the franchise. Gimmick Of The Game- The X Keys The X Keys are plastic keys, that when inserted into the base of the new EVX Skylanders, Evolve them into a Super Form, known as (insert character name here) X. (Example- Bacon Blitz, with his correseponding X key, would be Bacon Blitz X.) There are 26 X Keys, each bundled with their respective character. If you put an X Key of one character into another character's base, they get a special boost, which gives them either extra speed, damage, or defense. Using a EVX Character with their X key is the only way to access that character's X form. Characters- Old and New Every one of the original 8 elements get- 2 Completely new EVX Characters 1 EVX "Revamped" character (an older character with the EVX staus, X form and all.) 2 Completely new Cores 1 Series 2 (Series 2s of characters from SSA, SSF, and STT!) Light and Dark each get- 1 Completely new EVX character 1 Completely new core 1 S2 from that element (so basically S2 Spotlight + Blackout) Roster- Now, with weekly pictures added (Every Monday from this week until the whole roster is drawn out, I'll be adding a random amount of character drawings. These include EVX, S2, Cores, Revamp EVX, and even X keys!) (You can keep up with the art of EVX at My Deviantart http://zapnorris.deviantart.com/) FIRE * Bacon Blitz (New EVX) * Matchup (New EVX) * Magma Monster Eruptor (Revamp EVX) * Sizzle (Core) * Firearm (Core) * Ash Rising Sunburn (S2) * Swine Divine (Bacon Blitz's X Key) * Spark Startup (Matchup's X Key) * Afterburner (Eruptor's X Key) WATER * Rascool (New EVX) * King Crab (New EVX) * Crushtacean Wham Shell (Revamp EVX) * Subzero (Core) * Popper (Core) * Sea Surge Punk Shock (S2) * Cold Shoulder (Rascool's X Key) * Shell Bender (King Crab's X Key) * Super Mace Maker (Wham Shell's X Key) TECH * Shred Head (New EVX) * Spectre (New EVX) * Mark II Drobot (Revamp EVX) * Hakkenslash (Core) * Big Top (Core) * Gear Head Wind-Up (S2) * Bladebuster (Shred Head's X Key) * Undercover Arachnid (Spectre's X Key) * Rebooter (Drobot's X Key) MAGIC * Clairvoya (New EVX) * G Force (New EVX) * Element Master Spyro (Revamp EVX) * Ventro (Core) * Sketch (Core) * Super Shaman Voodood (S2) * Miss Fortune (Clairvoya's X Key) * Gravity Hurts (G Force's X Key) * Back In Style (Spyro's X Key) LIFE * Flytrap (New EVX) * Amazonda (New EVX) * Hive Mind Bumble Blast (Revamp EVX) * Tangleweed (Core) * Mantis (Core) * Fresh Food Fight (S2) * Snap Attack (Flytrap's X Key) * Queen Of The Jungle (Amazonda's X Key) * Not The BEES!! (Bumble Blast's X Key) ''''''AIR * Skyshot (New EVX) * Thunderbird (New EVX) * Tempest Whirlwind (Revamp EVX) * Glideiator (Core) * Windbag (Core) * Claw Draw Scratch (S2) * Rainy Day Of DOOM! (Skyshot's X Key) * Getting Hip (Thunderbird's X Key) * The Rage Of 2 Races (Whirlwind's X Key) EARTH * Terradactyl (New EVX) * Flute Brute (New EVX) * Rock Ruler Bash (Revamp EVX) * Edgehog (Core) * Ember (Core) * Aftershock Fist Bump (S2) * Blast To The Past (Terradactyl's X Key) * No Bull Here! (Flute Brute's X Key) * Stone Cold Crusher (Bash's X Key) UNDEAD * Bonecrusher (New EVX) * X Ray (New EVX) * Cryptic Cynder (Revamp EVX) * Shreddy Bear (Core) * Ecto (Core) * Devil's Advocate Grim Creeper (S2) * Bones To Pick (Bonecrusher's X Key) * Gone Mad! (X Ray's X Key) * Free Of The Curse (Cynder's X Key) LIGHT * Sunblock (New EVX) * Lightspeed (Core) * Showtime Spotlight (S2) * SPF NEO (Sunblock's X Key) DARK * Night Club (New EVX) * Shadowblade (Core) * Shade Shroud Blackout (S2) * Join The Club! (Night Club's X Key) How The Characters Work EVX- New warriors from the EVX team, with the power to enter X form with the X keys! Access new areas and powers with the X FORMS! EVX Revamps- Returning heroes- Now with a twist- and X FORM! Play with the same moves and powers you know with the regular form- then enter X FORM for a new twist on your favorites! Cores- New skylanders with amazing new powers and upgrades, ready to join the battle! S2- Fan Favorites with a new WOW POW! VARIANTS- Yep! Variants include- DARK * Dark Bacon Blitz * Dark Skyshot * Dark Flytrap * Dark Edgehog * Dark S2 Grim Creeper NITRO * Nitro Lightspeed * Nitro S2 Sunburn * Nitro S2 Wind-Up * Nitro King Crab LEGENDARY * Legendary Shred Head * Legendary Sizzle * Legendary Ecto ANCIENT (GITD Green and Black, only at Walmart) * Ancient Night Club * Ancient Magma Monster Eruptor * Ancient Firearm OTHER * Springtime Spotlight * Molten Matchup * Creep Crawler Spectre (Halloween Variant) * Sno-Brite Sunblock (Christmas Variant) * Sapphire Chase Variants (Hakkenslash, S2 Blackout, Windbag) * Peridot Chase Variants (Amazonda, Thunderbird, Flute Brute) WAVES! WAVE 1- * Starter Pack (Bacon Blitz + X Key, Skyshot + X Key, Game, Portal, Poster, Cards, Stickers) * Dark Starter Pack (Dark Bacon Blitz, Dark Skyshot, Dark Flytrap, Dark S2 Grim Creeper, Dark Edgehog, Game, Portal, Poster, Cards, Stickers, 3 X Keys) * Shred Head * Flytrap * Sunblock * Matchup * S2 Spotlight * S2 Blackout * S2 Grim Creeper * S2 Sunburn * Popper * Mantis * Edgehog * Lightspeed * Magma Falls Adventure Pack (Firearm, Magma Falls Level) Bosses Bosses of this game are- Warpath (Boss of Chapter 9: Trolltanic Invasion. He's the leader of the trolls, and uses a mech for the boss fight.) Lord Dum-Dum (Boss of Chapter 16: Ruins Of The Past. He's a training dummy, posessed by the undead powers of Malefor. Now with armor, and a scary tooth mouth.) Sweet Tooth (Boss of Chapter 20: Undead Lands. He's a candy monster. That is all.) Zyox (Zee-Yox) (Boss of Chapter 22: Wireframe HQ. He's a voxelized, 3d street fighter knock off character. You fight him like a street fighter boss.) Krenter (Boss of Chapter 30: Outlands Fortress. He's a hand monster, with an eye on each finger tip, and goat legs. He is the commander of the outpost in the Outlands.) Malefor (Boss of Chapter 35: The Breaking Of The Curse. He's...well...Malefor.) Chapters These are a WIP>Category:Protected Pages Category:Games